Whatever It Takes To Make You Stay (Miki x Gumi Lemon)
by QueenOfAllThingsFood
Summary: Gumi Megpoid's best friend, SF-A2 Miki, is an alien. Gumi continued to stay friends with her regardless, not letting it affect their friendship. However, after Miki mysteriously vanishes one day, Gumi is heart broken. She soon finds out that Miki had returned to her home planet. After Miki's return, Gumi is determined to make sure she stays this time- No matter what she has to do.


_The only pleasure I could gain, was from the memory of our past._

She was here. This was reality. I could not believe that such a fate could be possible- But sometimes the universe rewards you in ways you would never have thought of yourself. Good things come to those who wait, as they say, but damn, I never thought it would take this long.

"Gumi.. There..."

"Right! Like this?"

She gripped at my hair, pulling roughly at my scalp. I tried to resist whimpering, as I buried my fingers into her arousal, but I must have let out a slight squeak, as her grip loosened.

"Are you okay? Am I hurting you?" she asked, I didn't meet her gaze, but I smiled.

"No no no! I am fine I assure you! Just relax, and let me finish, okay? Tell me what you want me to do, and I'll do it." Anything. I'd do anything for her.

She still loosened her grip. "Gumi, we don't have to do this if you don't- A-Ah!"

I smiled up at her, as I heard the loud sound that elicited from her. She threw her head back in ecstasy, he red hair bouncing freely- unbound and wild- Mangled with the couple minutes of bedrest she had received. "Miki, you know perfectly well that this is for you, not for me. If it makes YOU feel good, then I don't mind, okay?" I wasn't going to let her protest. I had to be a better friend, this time. After Miki had left, I was lost, without a purpose. I know I had other friends, but somehow... Somehow they didn't matter. Miki was my world, the first friend to mean anything to me. I couldn't let her leave. Not again. I had to be a better friend. That was my goal.

I listened to her light gasps above me, as I tried to give it to her hard, how she once told me she liked it. I was scared, I didn't want to hurt her- But she seemed to be okay with it. Miki had wanted it, so I gave it to her.

I sat up more, fully clothed above her nude body, using my free hand to spread her legs more for me. I grunted lightly, as I tried to go as fast and hard as my hands would let me, fighting back the tiredness I was beginning to feel. My hand was becoming fatigued, but I continued, holding onto one of her legs, keeping it in place so I could go deeper. I blushed, feeling her squirm beneath me.

"G-Gumi... F-Fuck..." It was easy to hear the pleasure in her voice, as she tried hard to sound strong. It was a failure, but I said nothing. I let her enjoy every dirty pleasure I was giving to her. I knew she liked it rough, and tried to be as hardcore as I could, despite not wanting to hurt her. I leaned over her body, biting down on her neck, and she cried out. My first instinct was to pull back and apologise, but I knew that meant she enjoyed it. This wasn't the first time I had helped her out.

Her breaths rapidly got shorter and closer together, and I could hear my name being moaned out once every five seconds. She was getting closer. I tried to go faster, despite being a bit clumsy. She didn't seem to mind. "Fuck... fuck.. fuck... fu-fu-fuck... fuck... FUCK..." Miki swore like a sailor, before she screamed, wrapping her arms around my neck. "G-GUMI!~" I blushed heavily, feeling her tight grip, my hand beginning to moisten more, as she released herself onto me. I grinned widely, pulling my fingers from out of her. I brought my naked and dry hand to stroke her long red hair, feeling her purr and pant beneath me. We sat like this for all but three minutes, before her panting began to die down, the burning sensation of her orgasm beginning to subside. She released me, falling back into the pillows behind her, and bringing her hands to cover her cherry red face.

I stood, wiping my hand on the sheet beside her, as usual, and smiled at her. "I'm glad I could help! If you need anything else, you know you can call or text-"

Her hand reached up quickly to grip my wrist, as I had been reaching for my jacket that had been neatly placed on the nightstand beside her. My emerald orbs shifted confusedly, turning to meet shining ruby eyes. They were pleading; her eyebrows furrowed. I knew what she wanted. I smiled at her, shaking my head. "No no, Miki, it's fine-"

"Please." she interrupted me, pulling my arm closer to her, by my wrist. I sighed with a frown. "Miki, you know that I'm doing this for you, not me." It was partially true. Only partially. I had always wanted her to be happy. Always. But my main reason for starting to fulfill her desires all of a sudden; for becoming her sex slave- Was because, I did not know what I'd do if she vanished again. When she vanished the first time, unexpectedly, without so much as a goodbye- I was lost. I felt like she took my heart with her. I tried so hard to take myself out of my own depression, but- It wasn't possible. It was so hard to smile for so long, because it was never real. Now that she was back; she had returned to me- I was determined to be a better friend, even if that meant giving her my everything. Quite literally.

She frowned. "Gumi, you want to make me happy, right?"

"Of course! What kind of question is-"

"Then if you really wanted me to be happy, you would let me make love to you."

I feel silent, a blush encompassing my face. Miki pulled me closer, hand still on my wrist, but I did nothing to deny her. I let her do as she pleased. Eventually, I was pulled gently onto the bed, and she got up, climbing atop me. I could tell she was trying to be as delicate as possible, as if I would break otherwise. "Miki, you don't have to do thi- Mmph!" A warm moisture encompassed my lips, and I could only assume it was her own. She pulled back after a second- It was a sweet vanilla kiss, just to set the atmosphere. "I want to."

I exhaled deeply, nodding. I smiled, running my fingers through her hair. Blushing heavily, I saw her give a reluctant smile, as if she was embarrassed. "Now that that's settled, hold still." I complied, and all over again, I felt her lips on mine. This time, I felt her tongue creep out of her mouth, to which I simply opened my own cavern, allowing her to explore. She growled and purred, and I knew she wanted me to enjoy it, so I fought back with her, wrapping my arms around her neck; eyes closed. I felt her hands explore my body, and I gasped as she ran her fingers along my back, which was a rather sensitive area. She pulled her lips away from mine momentarily, before going back in for another kiss. I was captivated; hers.

Miki's small hands danced across the fabric of my shirt, finally finding higher ground, and beginning to undress me, top to bottom. She at first, started to remove my tie, hurling it across the room. Next, her fingers gingerly began to undo the buttons of my uniform shirt. Though her touch was soft, she moved speedily, almost desperately. I felt the cool night air hit my open torso and chest. I pulled away from our kiss, nervous. This was the first time someone had ever opted to touch me in such a way. I quickly moved my hands to cover my chest, despite my bra still being in place. Miki pouted a bit, bringing her hands to cover my wrists. "Gumi." she spoke in a firm, but reassuring tone. I looked up into her eyes, then back down at my own hands. She removed her hands from my wrists, and I removed my wrists.

Helping me sit up, she completely removed my shirt, and unhooked my bra. I felt the straps slide of my frail shoulders, and the undergarment slipped in front of me, falling onto my lap. Miki stared at my chest, biting her lip. "I-I..." I began, but she pushed me down quickly, bringing her hands to hold down my wrists, straddling me. I felt my cheeks heat up, as she began to attack my neck with kisses and light nips, hungrily; full of lust. "M-Mii-c-chan..." I gasped, feeling her breath brush against a particularly sensitive area. My breath hitched in pleasure, and she evidently noticed, as she hovered over that same area, teasing me. She wanted me to say something. I could sense it. "What is it, Gumi?" She teasingly asked. Miki allowed her tongue to slip leisurely out of her mouth, before dragging it slowly; tauntingly- across the area. I squirmed beneath her, grasping for air as she continued to straddle my wrists. Miki smirked, hovering over to my ear, and nipping at is, sucking lightly on the lobe.

"A-Ah... P-Please..."

"Please, what?"

I went silent, my cheeks flushing. I bit back my embarrassment, and told her.

"Please... Touch me..."

"I thought you'd never ask."

Her hands released my wrists, and she quickly started moving down , kissing along my collar bone, before taking my left nipple into her mouth. I gasped, the sensation new to me- And I didn't want it to stop. I brought my weak hands to grip at her hair, lightly, encouraging her onward. Her tongue moved skilfully swirling itself around the bud, before she began sucking at my nipple. "A-Ah... M-Mii-chan..." I cooed, not being able to control myself. I felt her lips curve around my bud, before she switched to the unattended one, the feeling reviving itself, as the moistening sensation encompassed the sensitive area. Her hands began to snake downwards, and I felt her index fingers hook themselves in my skirt and underwear, pulling them both down in one swift motion. Not reluctant anymore, I sat up, kicking my shoes off. The nervousness had faded. I wasn't concerned about my body anymore. I just wanted to feel her. To know that she was here; this was reality.

Miki sat up, staring at me from top to bottom. My face was flushed; my eyes were half lidded. I was completely tingling with lust. I wanted her to go on. To show me the pleasure I had never received.

Miki leaned downwards, beginning to suck at my left nipple for a couple seconds, before coming off with a light _pop! _sound, beginning to trail kisses down my stomach. I knew what she was doing, as I had done this many times for her before. I sat up, using my elbows for support as I stared down at her, anxious and lustful. Finally, Miki reached a final kiss to my pelvis, before shifting a bit. She brought my thighs up, placing them over her shoulders, and I stared down at her, nervous.

She grew closer to my womanhood, and I could feel her breath against me, light and teasing. My breath hitched, and I closed my eyes. Miki brought her tongue out once more, lightly tracing my clitoris- Delicately. 'Mm..." I sounded, biting my lip. "Please don't tease me.. I-I want to f-feel i-it, Miki..." I said helplessly. I could see her smile up at me, obviously glad that I was so willing, before she brought her mouth down on me once more, beginning to eat me out.

Her hands were holding onto my hips, as I wrapped my legs unconsciously around her head, trying to pull her closer. Miki's skillful tongue flicked at my entrance, entering me at times, often exploring my insides. I tried hard to bite back my moaning, but it ended up being futile. I mewled lightly with pleasure. She brought her lips to my clitoris, beginning to suck at the sensitive area, making muffled moaning noises. The vibration sent me over the edge, and I squeaked and squirmed, bringing both my hands down to hold her in place. "T-There!" I cried out, panting. I once again, felt her lips curve into a smirk against me. "Here?" she asked, beginning to roughly suck at my clitoris once more. I gripped tightly to her hair, nodding. "Y-Yes! Yes-!" I couldn't remember how to speak. All I knew was that I was in pure ecstasy, and I didn't want it to stop.

Miki continued to work her magic, and I felt my stomach begin to tighten. I started to feel an odd sensation at my entrance, and for some odd reason, it made me urge her to go faster. "M-Miki! D-Don't s-stop!" Was all I could say. She seemed to understand though, and continued what she was doing, flicking her tongue at a much faster pace. I unconsciously began to grind my hips against her face, wanting to feel more. My moaning got louder, but I hadn't noticed at the time. I was nearing my orgasm. At this time, Miki latched her mouth once more onto my clit, beginning moan and suck at it. I bucked my hips, gripping tighter at her hair. "M-MIKI I-I!"

I could hold back the burning sensation no more. I felt my tightening entrance release itself, and I arched my back, breathing heavily. My grip on Miki loosened considerably, and she reemerged, climbing up and over me, laying down beside me. I continued to pant, and she stared at me, her eyes half-lidded, as she seemed to be admiring me. "Are you happy?" she asked me. I looked at her, smiling. "Are you?" Was my response.

She laid down, and I went to get up, but I felt weak. She pulled me down, holding my wrist. "Stay, it's late. I don't want you walking home now."

I looked out the window, seeing the sky had grown considerably darker. I smiled at her, and opened my mouth to reassure her that I'd be fine, but she gave me a look- And in that instant, I knew that I wasn't going anywhere.

I laid back down beside her. I was weak and tired. Miki pulled the blanket over the two of us, and I pulled her closer to me. I felt her face warm up against my bare chest, and I released a light, airy laugh. She wrapped her arms around me, saying the words I had wanted to hear her say since she returned.

"I'm not going anywhere."

I stayed silent for a moment, before giving a light chuckle, fighting back tears.

"Neither will I."

"Oh, and Gumi?"

"Yes, Mii-chan?"

"You moan like a kitten."


End file.
